


air to breathe

by anenko



Category: The Little Mermaid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko





	air to breathe

Ariel's legs are hooked over the edge of the tub. Eric follows the smooth line of her legs with his palms, over her bent knees, past the waterline and down her thighs. She is warm and slick around his fingers when he eases them inside of her. Her hips move fluidly, arching into Eric, drawing him deeper.

Her hair is a dark and wild tangle around her face. Strands float towards the surface of the water, momentarily obscuring Ariel's face. Eric braces his free hand against the edge of the bath, adjusts his weight, and works his fingers into Ariel--harder, with as much speed as the water allows.

Ariel's eyes are open. Water surges as she shudders. The ripples distort her features. Her heels drum against the side of the bath, Ariel's mouth opens wide, and she breaths water.

(She clings to him, later, wet and shaking and choking on air).


End file.
